


Choey

by zebraljb



Series: I Want to Be Your Underwear [6]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part six in the series based on the Bryan Adams song "I Just Want to Be Your Underwear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choey

SIX  
 _I wanna be the itch that you scratch  
I wanna be your chair when you relax_

 

“Joey.”

“Chris! What the hell are you up to?” Joey cradled the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he lay in bed.

“I sprained my ankle.”

“You what?” Joey sat up in shock. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Chris grumbled. “I stepped off a curb wrong and went down. I fucking HATE New York! Fucking curbs!”

“Aw…my poor baby.” Joey could see the scowl on his boyfriend’s face. “Where are you now?”

“On a chair in my hotel suite, scratching my balls,” Chris griped. “I fucking HATE business trips!”

“Chris, Dani needed you to sign those contracts. It’s not HER fault you’re a klutz.”

“Hey!” Chris said, insulted.

“Are you really scratching your balls?” Joey asked.

“Why? You like that idea?” Chris asked, amused.

“I think you know the answer to that.” Joey turned off the TV.

“Lemme get outta this chair. Ow! Fucking ankle!” Chris cursed his way over to the sofa. “Okay. Where were we?”

“I think you were scratching your balls,” Joey said, laughing.

“Well, I’m not scratching them now. Now I’m cupping them in my hand,” Chris said. “I’m running my thumb over them.”

“Oh?” Joey said weakly, rubbing himself through his boxers.

“Yeah. I’m running my thumb over that place you like to lick.”

“Really?” Joey whispered.

“Yep, and now I’m holding my dick.”

“Chris,” Joey moaned, stroking harder.

“It’s good and hard…it wants to be inside you. Do you want it inside you, Joey?”

“Yes…” Joey said, arching up into his hand.

“I have a different itch now, Joey. My whole dick…it’s itching to be inside of you. Are you touching yourself, Joe?” Chris slowly touched himself.

“Yes…fuck, Chris…why are you doing this to me?” Joey gasped.

“Stop.”

“Stop?”

“Stop touching yourself right now.”

“Why?” Joey whimpered, but he pulled his hand away. Chris had some kind of freaky second sight that would know if he had done it or not.

“Because I wanna make sure you’re paying attention to me,” Chris said. He began to stroke harder. “I want you to listen to me cum.”

“Fuck, Chris, no!” Joey whined.

“Yes, Joey…and I’ll know if you’re touching yourself,” Chris warned, proving Joey right. “It’s so hot when you do that…when you stroke that big cock of yours.”

Chris’ breathing was becoming labored and Joey could hardly stand it. “Please, Chris,” Joey begged, his cock hard and throbbing.

“Oh…Joey…I love watching you…when I’m fucking you…you’re so tight and you just…uh…” Chris bit back the screams as he came. The sound was so erotic that Joey only had to stroke twice before he came as well.

“I so…fucking…hate you…” Joey panted. “You’re a prick.”

“You need to learn some self-control,” Chris told him. “Ouch! Mother fucking ankle!”

“That’s it. As soon as the bones return to my legs, I’m catching the next flight up there.”

“That’s not necessary, Joey,” Chris said, but he smiled.

“Yes, it is. By the time you finish all the business, you’ll be ready to kill someone. Plus, I owe you.”

“Really?” Chris said, laughing. “Hurry up, then!”

“Take it easy, Chris. I’ll be there soon. I love you.” Joey hung up and went to shower.

THE END


End file.
